A trophy more valuable than others
by Saiko-Sawa
Summary: La generación de los milagros tiene un trofeo e hicieron una promesa para que nadie se metiera con ese trofeo, pero desde que el trofeo comienza a moverse por el mundo su promesa está en riesgo. ¿Romperán su promesa? [GeneraciondelosMilagrosXLectora] [KagamiXLectora] **¡CAPITULO 4 OK!**
1. Prologo

**N/A:**Estoy de vuelta! Con un fic que se me ocurrio mientras tomaba una ducha ewe, okay no pues empezemos.

Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

1

Prologo

Hace más de un año que ingresaste a la secundaria Teiko, ¿Cómo? Pues en tu país se sorprendieron al ver tu capacidad para aprender idiomas y también para el baloncesto, te dieron una beca y te enviaron a Japon, al principio no parecía entusiasmarte muchísimo pero luego de conocer bien el lugar te encantaste, asi fue como conociste a los prodigios de Teiko o la Generación de los Milagros, te hiciste buena amiga del equipo y lograste aprender sus movimientos al punto de jugar siempre contra ellos. Pero debido a una dificultad en tu ciudad natal debiste marcharte al finalizar la secundaria, pero cuando creiste que jamas volverías a ver a los chicos de Teiko, te enteras de que tu preparatoria tiene enlaces y intercambio de alumnos con La preparatoria Seirin, ninguno de tus compañeros de clase quiso ofrecerse para ir a otro país asi que hablaste con el director y entablaron un acuerdo, la próxima semana te irias a Seirin.

-¿Eh?- tu amiga refunfuño mientras te observaba fijamente- ¿De nuevo te iras? ¡Traeme fotos de chicos lindos!

-Por Dios- Cruzaste los brazos- No fue agradable ver como gritabas de la emoción viendo a Aomine.

Te miro de reojo y se coloco de pie indicando que deberían irse.

-¿Te inscribirás en baloncesto?- La miraste enfadada, obviamente eso seria lo primero que harias al llegar.- No vuelvas a darle un nombre a tu balón.

-¿Hablas de Akito? Se jubilo, la textura se había puesto suave debido a lo gastado que estaba- Miraste el cielo sonriendo- ¡Me comprare uno allá! Le pondré…¿Yume?

-¡No lo hagas!-Exclamo.

-Tienes razón- Tu amiga suspiro aliviada- Cuando lo vea sabré que apodo ponerle.

Una gotita apareció en su cabeza, haciéndote reír a carcajadas.

Hoy era Viernes, el día que te irías seria el Domingo por la mañana, para llegar el Lunes a Japón y acostumbrarte al horario, estuviste ensayando un poco de Japonés ya que estabas un tanto oxidada y no querías pasar vergüenza, hiciste algunos tiros libres y arreglaste las maletas, a la mañana del día Domingo partiste al Aeropuerto y de allí a la capital de la ciudad, Tokio. Un hombre enviado por la preparatoria te fue a buscar al aeropuerto para guiarte y todo eso, el apartamento era encargo de la Escuela a la que asistías y era el mismo de hace un tiempo.

Luego de ordenar todo el papeleo y de hablar con el profesor este te presento frente a la clase.

-Ella es (T/A) (T/A), viene de otro país- Escribiste tu nombre en Japones y en español dejando claro que no eras una inútil que necesitaba un diccionario para comunicarse.

-Espero nos llevemos bien- Dijiste para luego ir a tomar asiento junto a un chico pelirrojo bastante alto.

Querias entablar conversación asi que comenzaste a tirarle pedacitos del borrador en la cara, para que te prestase atención.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto algo enfadado.

-Oye, ¿Estas en baloncesto?- Le preguntaste tratando de que el profesor no se percatara, el pelirrojo asintió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kagami Taiga – Respondio extendiéndote la mano.

**Notas finales:**¿Les gusto mi idea? bueno da igual nos vemos en los reviews

Sari


	2. Empezando del principio

**N/A:**¿Les gusto mi idea? pues aqui el cap 2

Capítulo 2

Empezando del principio

-Realmente nunca imagine que nuevamente nos encontraríamos Tetsuya- Le sonreíste como antes y el peliceleste te dejo una de sus peculiares miradas indiferentes pero que en realidad estaban llenas de sentimientos- Y… ¿Cómo están los demás?

-No hablo mucho con ellos desde la secundaria- Dijo mientras te observaba detenidamente.

- Espero volver a verlos nuevamente, como en la secundaria – mostraste los dientes sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.

-Aunque creo que no quieran volver a jugar contigo- Comento, ¿algo enfadado?

-Vamos Tetsuya, de seguro que si insisto lo lograre, aunque con Seijuuro – suspiraste y miraste el cielo – Mi hermano me enseño bastantes cosas, pero creo que si lo intento los venceré.

-¿Vencer a la Generacion Milagrosa?- Pregunto Kagami – Tenemos el mismo objetivo.

-Bueno, en secundaria derrote a Ryota, Shintaro y Daiki, pero Atsushi no me la dejaba fácil y empatamos, aunque Seijuuro, no quiso jugar contra mi- Cruzaste los brazos molesta, haciendo humitos. – Aunque aun me falta mucho por entrenar y aprender, además Katherine logro que pudiese hablar con muchos jugadores de la NBA – Sonreiste orgullosa.

- ¿Has viajado a E.U.A? – Pregunto nuevamente el pelirrojo bastante interesado en ti.

-Sí, Digamos que en mi escuela se sorprendieron por mi habilidad para aprender idiomas- Soltaste junto a un pequeño guiño.

- Es una lastima que Seirin no tenga un equipo femenino de Baloncesto- Dijo el muchacho mas alto haciendo que te decepcionaras y estremecieras, cruzaste los brazos pensando una manera de mantenerte en forma y que te permitiera jugar baloncesto.

- Su entrenadora es una chica ¿No? – Preguntaste al duo a lo cual asintieron – Le suplicare que me permita formar parte del equipo.

*En el Gimnasio*

- No puedo hacer eso. – Respondio a tus suplicas – No puedo permitir una chica en el equipo, es muy peligroso.

- Entonces acatare su decisión, Senpai – Colocaste una mirada seria – Pero debido a que no quiero estar alejada de el deporte que amo, le pido que me deje ser la manager del equipo- Riko te miro algo indecisa – Además para no perder mi estado físico, le pido que por favor me entrene.

El equipo te miro como imaginando tu funeral, hasta que uno de ellos decidio entrar en tu defensa.

-Entrenadora, (T/N)-san era parte del equipo en Teiko, jugo contra todo el equipo.- Kuroko entro en tu defensa haciéndote abrir los ojos.

-¿Has jugado contra toda la Generacion Milagrosa?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno, contra Atsushi empate y Seijuuro no quiso jugar conmigo – Dijiste haciendo puchero.

-Quitate la camisa – Dijo la entrenadora mientras los muchachos la miraban como diciendo _¡Entrenadora! ¡Gracias!_ Todo el equipo se sento en las bancas esperando pacientemente - ¿Qué creen que hacen? Salgan fuera de una vez.

Cuando todo el equipo salio del Gimnasio trato de todas formas ver lo que sucedia, pero las puertas eran herméticas y las ventanas estaban casi en el techo, asi que decidieron rendirse, cuando Riko salio del gimnasio se quedo frente al equipo con los ojos cerrados.

-Entrenadora, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el Capitan Hyuuga Junpei.

-Es como si hubiese aprendido todas las habilidades de la Generacion de los Milagros- Respondio.

-¿Cómo Kise? – Pregunto Kagami.

-No, Kise-kun tiene un limite, pero (T/N)-san aprendio los movimientos de todos, inclusive de Momoi-san- Kuroko se detuvo un momento – Esa es la razón por la que Akashi-kun no quiso jugar contra ella.

-Porque seria un enemigo formidable – Agrego Koganei Shinji.

- Bueno, quizá – Respondio Kuroko, la muchacha salio del gimnasio mientras se arreglaba el uniforme, observo detenidamente a la entrenadora la cual solto un largo suspiro.

- Estas dentro – Dijo mientras te miraba con el pulgar arriba.

Luego de la escuela y de la practica, te dirigiste a el apartamento hasta que tu estomago gruño, decidiste ir a comer algo en _Maji Hamburguesas_ y te encontraste con la luz y su sombra.

Los miraste detenidamente a ambos mientras comias una hamburguesa, Kagami alzo una ceja un tanto confundido y Kuroko sonrio de manera imperceptible, _me alegra haber vuelto _pensaste aunque no estabas enterada de lo que sucedió después de que te marchaste de Teiko.

-Tetsuya ¿Recuerdas el peluche que me dieron antes de que me fuese? – Le preguntaste sonriendo.

-Saki ¿Verdad? – Pregunto haciendo que a tu sonrisa se le agregase un sonrojo. – El próximo partido será contra Kirasaki Dai'chi – Comento haciendo que de tu bolso sacases tu celular.

-Mmm… Kirasaki Dai'chi – Deslizaste el dedo por la pantalla de tu celular hasta encontrarlo – Capitan Hanamiya Makoto , ¿Entrenador Hanamiya Makoto?

Estabas algo confusa, no era común que un capitán fuese el entrenador también.

-Es uno de los reyes sin corona ¿no? – Preguntaste mirando la foto de Hanamiya Makoto – Kiyoshi Teppei- senpai también ¿No?

-¿Pudiste saber eso con solo mirar a ambos? – Pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

- Si – Sonreiste buscando mas escuelas.

-Ya te dije Kagami- kun (T/N)-san aprendio a analizar datos al igual que Momoi-san – Cuestiono Kuroko .

- Daiki no ha cambiado nada – Dijiste recostándote hacia atrás – Aunque esa expresión en su cara me desagrada, Satsuki esta con el – Miraste a los chicos – Realmente parece que fuesen novios.

Cuando empezó el partido contra Kirisaki Dai'chi te sentias muy enfadada.

-¿Qué rayos con ese arbitro? ¿Esta ciego o que? – Suspiraste unos segundos, y decidiste enfriarte la cabeza – Entrenadora- senpai ire al baño a enfriar mi cabeza.

-Okay, ¡Pero deja eso de _Entrenadora- senpai_! – Exclamo mientras te dirigias al baño.

Una cabellera azul oscuro y una piel morena salía del baño, abriste la boca de sorpresa.

-¡Daiki!¡Ha pasado tiempo!- Exclamaste mientras lo golpeabas en la espalda, tardo unos segundo en procesar quien eras.

-(T/N)- Dijo con voz lenta y fría.- Si, ha pasado tiempo.

-¡Entusiásmate un poco mas! – Dijiste golpeándolo mas fuerte en la espalda cuando viste una revista en su bolsillo y se la quitaste.. - Esa es Mako Horiuchi ¿Abandonaste a Mai Horikita?

-¡Claro que no!Eso fue una estafa – Suspiro y te quito la revista de entre las manos – Mai Horikita – chan es mas… grande.

-Ah ya veo…- Te colocaste la mano en el mentón – Seria como jugar con dos balones de baloncesto – Te reíste haciendo que el moreno levemente se sonrojara.

-Callate, tabla – Le miraste de reojo y enfadada.

-Aprieta los dientes…- Murmuraste.

-¡Aomine-kun! Te estas perdiendo el partido .- Una pelirrosa llego corriendo hacia el moreno .- ¡(T/N) – chan! – Exclamo sonriendo mientras te abrazaba.

- ¿Eh? ¡Aomine-chi! ¡Momo-chi!- Un chico rubio se acerco hasta ustedes haciendo que el moreno gruñera. ¿Trataba de abrirse paso y romper la promesa?

-¿Ryota?- Preguntaste mientras el rubio te miraba .- Ha pasado tiempo

Sonreiste, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen levemente.

-¡(T/N)- chi – Te extrañe! .- Exclamo el rubio mientras te daba un abrazo, apretujándote y el moreno le miraba disgustado.

- Ah cierto, debo volver con el equipo – Dijiste mientras te alejabas moviendo la mano de un lado a otro.

Cuando Momoi se fue junto a ti, las dos estrellas se miraron asesinamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Kise? – Dijo el moreno mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Aomine-chi, no soy estúpido- Se detuvo un momento y sonrio con los ojos serios – Tu también querias romper la promesa.

-¿Y tu? .- Cuestiono.

- No creo que un simple abrazo la rompa, bueno , nos vemos. – Dijo el rubio para luego retirarse.

Al finalizar el partido, el equipo salio victorioso y feliz del lugar de encuentro, y Riko acordó llevarlos a unas Aguas termales, incluyéndote a ti en el plan.

-Tu entrenamiento también empezara ahora- Te dijo al finalizar el partido haciendo brillar tus ojos.


	3. Ha pasado tiempo

**N/A:**Me alegra que les haya gustado mi idea y a la chica que me pregunto sobre la promesa, en este capitulo esta la respuesta a tus dudas, ok , nos vemos.

_Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

_Capítulo 3_

_Ha pasado tiempo._

-Asegurate de llevar un buen entrenamiento o tu cuerpo no será capaz de contener todo lo que has aprendido – El capitán de la Generacion Milagrosa solia decirte eso un millón de veces y lograste entenderlo cuando jugaste contra Murasakibara.

-Esa es la razón por la cual no jugare contra ti.

Miraste el suelo algo enfadada _¿Quién se cree? _Y luego miraste directamente a sus ambos ojos y obedeciste, quizás no quería darte más carga de la que pudieses llevar o no quería que _la creación superara al creador _, desde ese dia entrenaste mas que nunca y conseguiste tips para hacerte mas fuerte y lograr asi una mejor resistencia, principalmente conocer a Kate te ayudo muchísimo.

La conociste por casualidad en un partido de baloncesto callejero en Nueva York, era una jugadora retirada de la WNBA que se había convertido en periodista, cuando escuchaste su historia muchas emociones llegaron a ti, sus padres no habían tenido fe en ella desde el principio y muchas veces le dijieron que el Baloncesto no era algo que una mujer podía jugar pero ella les demostró lo contrario, al principio te rechazo pero luego sin que ninguna se diese cuenta ya estaban jugando, ella logro que conocieses a _Los Lakers _y a los _Chicago Bulls _los cuales te abrumaron con su gran poder.

Suspiraste mientras dejabas las maletas en una habitación, sacaste la toalla , una liga para el cabello y tu traje de baño.

-¿Por qué llevas un traje de baño? – Pregunto Riko mientras veía las cosas que sacabas.

-Nunca había venido a unas aguas termales, asi que…

-No se usa, solo seremos chicas, descuida – Dijo quitándote el traje de entre las manos y guardándolo en tu bolso.

-…- Riko te miro mientras te sonrojabas – Me siento un tanto nostalgica

-Ah _Viva-non_- Dijo flotando Koganei Shinji.

-¿Qué es _Viva-non_?- Pregunto Kiyoshi

-Kuroko, ¿Qué sabes de (T/N)? – el pelirrojo se sonrojo y miro a su compañero, el cual lo miro angustiado y un poco molesto.

-Kagami-kun ¿Te gusta (T/N)? .- Pregunto con tanta franqueza que el muchacho tenia el rostro completamente rojo.

- Yo creo – Miro el cielo nocturno y suspiro – Cuando la veo mi corazón se…

El pelirojo no continuo mas y se metio en el agua con el traje de baño, el peliceleste lo observo fijamente ¿Podria alguien interferirse en la promesa?

-¿A que vino eso? – Pregunto Riko mirando tu sonrojo -

- Solamente recordaba cuando con el equipo de Teiko vinimos a las aguas termales.- Riko te miro sospechando - ¡No se haga ideas equivocadas! Los chicos de Teiko siempre fueron muy amables y respetuosos conmigo.

-¿Extrañas esos días junto a ellos? – Te pregunto cruzando los brazos

Asentiste un tanto cabizbaja.

Habia un grupo de universitarias que ocupaban toda la zona asi que decidiste esperar a que se fueran ya que eras un tanto timida en cuanto a estar con extraños.

-Los chicos están haciendo mucho ruido, ¿No será que…?- Riko murmuro y fruncio el ceño – Ire a ver que es lo que traman.

Cuando Riko salio de la habitación te dispusiste a dar una vuelta, encontraste un gimnasio cerca y decidiste entrar para matar el tiempo, además el partido contra Kirisaki Dai'chi había hecho que te entrasen las ganas de jugar, fue entonces cuando te encontraste a la estrella del equipo de Toô Gakuen.

-Nos volvemos a ver Daiki – Dijiste esbozando una sonrisa mientras el moreno te observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Te pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Vine con el equipo a las aguas termales, son muy buenas según dicen, aunque será la primera vez que estoy en unas…- Te detuviste al ver al moreno un tanto sombrio.

-¿Por qué volviste a Japón? –Te pregunto nuevamente.

-¿De que estas…?-Te detuvo con un sorpresivo beso en los labios, mientras te apretaba de manera brusca de la cintura.

-Siempre crei que Kise seria el que rompería la promesa primero – Lo miraste incrédula, ¿Qué carajos había sucedido? ¿De que estaba hablando? – Verdad, tu nunca lo supiste ¿Verdad?

Lo miraste enfadada, y inflaste las mejillas.

-Es mejor que no te enteres de nada, (T/N)- Dijo mientras salía del gimnasio y le observabas demasiado confundida.

Cuando volviste a entrar te encontraste a Kuroko recostado con una toalla sobre los ojos, le miraste de manera tierna y te sentaste a su lado.

-¿Kagami-kun? – Dijo mientras se quitaba la pequeña toalla de los ojos.

-Tetsuya, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- Le dijiste mientras le mirabas directamente a los ojos, el muchacho asintió mientras se sentaba junto a ti. – Daiki, menciono algo sobre una promesa ¿Tienes idea de a que se refería?

El peliceleste te miro con los ojos como platos y bajo la cabeza.

-En la secundaria – Comenzo a hablar – Todos estábamos enamorados de ti (T/N)-san.

Te sonrojaste cuando el peliceleste lo dijo y pestañeaste incrédula.

-¿En serio? – Le preguntaste

-Si, y hicimos un promesa – Te miro directamente a los ojos, tu rostro se torno serio.- Prometimos que ninguno debería quedarse contigo, serias compartida.

Apretaste los dientes y los puños.

-Como un trofeo- Murmuraste - ¿De quién fue la grandísima idea?

-De Akashi-kun – Solto Kuroko mientras te miraba algo preocupado, te colocaste de pie y te dirigiste a las aguas termales a relajarte un poco pero no servia de nada, el hecho de que te tratasen como a un objeto te enfermaba.

-Este es mi papá – Dijo Riko mientras te presentaba a un hombre con cierto parecido a ella.

- Puedes llamarme Kagetora-san – Te sugirió, le miraste algo seria hasta que en tu cabeza algo hizo click.

-¡¿Aida Kagetora?! ¡Usted estuvo en equipo nacional! Ahora entiendo porque Riko-senpai es tan hábil –Dijiste admirada.

El entrenamiento consistía en correr por las montañas durante 30 minutos, luego hacer tiros libres y dar una vuelta a todo el gimnasio por cada tiro fallido, finalmente quedaste agotada y estabas un tanto enojada con Kuroko, ya que el también tenia que ver en ese riduculo pacto que habían hecho, y como Kagami se había ido a E.U.A a entrenar estuviste sola por un tiempo.

Cuando la ceremonia de apertura para la _Winter Cup _finalizo, fuiste corriendo al baño y cuando volviste Kuroko y Furihata no estaban asi que preguntaste a lo que te respondieron:

-Kuroko fue llamado por el capitán de la generación Milagrosa y Furihata lo esta siguiendo.

Corriste hacia donde se suponía que habían ido y los divistaste de lejos, el pelirrojo acababa de llegar y le observaste molesta cuando de repente alguien toca tu hombro.

-(T/N) ¿Qué haces aquí? – Kagami había llegado, tomaste su mano y lo llevaste al lugar.

-No eres divertido – Agrego Kagami mientras apoyaba a Furihata y tu estabas junto a el.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Akashi – El pelirrojo te miro serio, no era normal que le hablases por su nombre, especialmente a el.

-Si, veo que no has cambiado para nada, pero esto no tiene que ver con ustedes dos.- Dijo de manera fría – Lo siento, pero quiero hablar con mis antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-Yo no me ire a ninguna parte, también forme parte del equipo, no tienes derecho a excluirme- Los demás te miraron de manera extraña, no era común que le hablases asi a Akashi

*Luego del altercado de la tijeras*

Miraste a Kagami preocupada, diste gracias de que tuviese buenos reflejos y lo esquivara pero seguias molesta incluso aun mas que antes, en especial con Akashi.

Cuando se retiro, le seguiste molesta hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres? Fuiste bastante irrespetuosa hace un momento- Dijo mientras continuaba dándote la espalda.

-Ya se todo sobre su estúpida promesa – Se volteo y te observo con su ojo dorado – Quiero hacer un pacto contigo.

Sonrio, de seguro ya sabia que estabas tramando.

-¿De que se trata? – Pregunto dándose la vuelta hacia ti.

-Dejame jugar contra ti – Te miro sonriendo – Si me ganas, sere completamente sumisa y olvidare lo de la promesa, volviendo a ser como era en Teiko.

Una ligera pena se notó en tus palabras.

-¿Y si pierdo? – Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-Reconocerás mi habilidad y la promesa se romperá – Te detuviste un momento – Gane o pierda, mi corazón no le pertenece a ninguno de ustedes.

Estabas decidida por aprender la habilidad de Akashi y que te reconociese, pero ¿Estabas segura de que tu corazón no le pertenecía a nadie?

-Trato hecho – Dijo estirando su mano – Estare esperando a la sumisa (T/N)

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Dijiste sonriendo de lado para luego darle la espalda.

Solo había una respuesta para vencer a Akashi y se trataba de…

_La zona._


	4. Restableciendo vinculos con el pasado

**N-A:**_Espero que este capítulo les agrade, bueno puede que parezca relleno pero es para establecer una línea definitiva hacia las rutas de cada uno de los chicos, decidiré en un votación de quien será el primer final, porque cada ruta tiene su final con el partido contra Akashi [Excepto la de Kagami o Kuroko*creo*] aunque les daré más detalles abajo, junto con algunas aclaraciones._

_[Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus respectivos dueños, cree esto sin fines de lucro con la intención de entretener.]_

**_4_**

Restableciendo vínculos con el pasado

Cuando el partido contra Toô Gakuen termino, quedaste embobada, era la primera vez que habías visto a dos jugadores de equipos contrarios entrar en _La zona_ y aunque tenías entendido de que se trataba ya que lo habías visto muchas veces en E.U.A nunca habías tenido la oportunidad de entrar y te habías deprimido un momento debido a que pensaste que no eras una prodigio pero Kate y los chicos de E.U.A te dijeron que si lo eras, pero que solamente no se había presentado un contrincante el cual te hiciera entrar, la primera opción que pensaste fue Akashi, pero luego de ver a Kagami jugando así ¿Podría ser él, el indicado? Lo miraste completamente maravillada y entusiasmada.

Luego de que despertaran, salieron del gimnasio y le miraste fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto al ver tu rostro, el cual era como el de un niño en una juguetería o en navidad.

-Taiga, eres increíble – Dijiste sonriendo, provocándole un sonrojo al muchacho, mientras Tetsuya los miraba fijamente a ambos, decidiste reconciliarte con él, de todas formas la idea había sido de Akashi y él no tenía la culpa, porque lo que dijera lo tomarían como un acepto, te separaste de la luz y te dirigiste a la sombra.-Tetsuya, yo lo siento por lo de antes.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo fui quien te ofendió, así que te pido que me disculpes.-Dijo algo cabizbajo – Pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo te enteraste de la promesa?

-Daiki, me beso y dijo: _Siempre creí que Kise sería el primero que rompería la promesa _- Dijiste imitándolo, provocando una sonrisa en el muchacho.

-Había pasado tiempo desde que escuchaba tus imitaciones sobre Aomine-kun o Akashi-kun – Dijo todavía sonriendo.

El equipo decidió ir a celebrar la victoria y la casa de Kagami era la más cercana así que partieron hacia allá.

-Wow, Taiga tu casa es parecida a la mía – Dijiste mientras el equipo te daba una mirada furtiva asesina ya que parecía una mansión.

-¿Acaso son niños ricos? – Pregunto Hyuuga algo molesto.

-Se suponía que viviría con mi padre – Contesto Kagami

-Mi casa la está pagando mi escuela, así que – Respondiste en tu defensa.- ¿Riko Senpai? ¿No está?

-Fue a la cocina a hacer la cena- Contesto uno de los chicos de primer año, en eso recibes una llamada.

_-¿Hola?- Contestaste en japonés y unos ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste? De parte de (Tu mejor Amiga) (*) -¡Estás haciendo una llamada de larga distancia!_

_-Ju~__ju~, mi madre decidió dejarme ya que aprobé Matemáticas y Química, además ganamos el campeonato Nacional.- Dijo mientras soltaba unas risillas.- ¿Cómo has estado por allá?_

_-Bueno me tardaría horas en contarte lo que sucede, pero resulta que los chicos me ven como un trofeo.-Dijiste algo triste._

_-¿Ese chico invisible también? – Pregunto- Sabia que no debías fiarte de ellos, los chicos con músculos no son de fiar._

_-Pero Taiga no es como ellos pero tiene músculos y… ¡Tú babeaste todo el día con sus "Músculos"!_

_-¿Quién es Taiga? ¡Te enamoraste! – Exclamo haciéndote sonrojar, decidiste salir a la terraza para hablar en privado._

_-Claro que no, ¿Recuerdas lo que dije en el Jardín de niños? Eso de "Yo no necesito a ningún hombre para ser genial" – Le dijiste claramente_

_-Es una lástima, a pesar de ser tan linda no permitirás a ningún chico que este junto a ti- Dijo con tono desanimado._

_-Debo Colgar, La entrenadora hizo un estofado y ya me está dando hambre._

_-Nos hablamos después-Dijo para luego colgar._

Cuando entraste a pesar de lo extraño del estofado decidiste probar y estaba delicioso, pero luego sentiste una extraña sensacion, como si el cuerpo te pesara y asi te desmayaste.

_¿En donde estoy?_

_¡(T/N)_ _~! Ven aquí._

_¡Abuelita!¿No habias muerto?_

_La anciana mujer te regalo una sonrisa._

_(T/N)-chan, el secreto de la receta de xxxx xxxx es…_

Fue en ese momento cuando despertaste ya que Kuroko te arrojo un poco de agua sobre la cara.

-¡La abuela! ¡La abuela me estaba llamando!- Exclamaste al reaccionar.

-(T/N)-san. Tu abuela, ¿No habia muerto cuando tenias 5 años?- Pregunto Kuroko, el cual recordaba todo lo que le contabas en Teikou.

-Pense que moriria, ¿Qué rayos paso? – Preguntaste sosteniendote la cabeza.

-Las comidas de la entrenadora, solo eso puedo decir- Dijo Hyuga mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Kagami ¿Dónde esta el baño? – Pregunto Koganei Shinji.

-Por esa puerta a la derecha – Dijo mientras te observaba un tanto preocupado -¿Te sientes bien? Realmente se que las comidas de la entrenadora pueden ser letales.

-Si, estoy bien. Kate preparaba comidas asi, con suplementos vitaminicos- Dijiste tomandote la cabeza – Me obligaba ir a comprar comida rapida para sobrevivir.

-Kagami-kun te preocupas demasiado y no siquiera estas involucrado en la promesa- Kagami miro a Kuroko un tanto extrañado y tu lo miraste de reojo tratando de fingir inocencia.

-¿Promesa? ¿Qué estas diciendo Kuroko?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No, no es necesario que lo sepas Taiga –Dijiste dandole palmaditas en la espalda, el muchacho iba a protestar cuando se escucha un grito de parte de Koga.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Le preguntaron los superiores pero el chico estaba demasiado sobreexaltado como para responder

**(*) La Letra en cursiva significa que esta en ingles, lamento las molestias.**

-_¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? ¿Mhm?_-Estaba un tanto somnolienta, era una rubia con ojos verdes y lentes que solamente usaba una delgada pollera y bragas.-_Ah, Taiga, volviste._

-¡Oye!- exclamo sobre exaltado cuando se colocó de pie.

-_¡Te extrañe muchísimo!_- Dijo para después darle un beso en los labios ante la sorpresa de todo el equipo de Seirin, el pelirrojo retrocedió un tanto sonrojado y se acercó a ti que lo mirabas un tanto decepcionada al lado de Kuroko.

-_Oigan, ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? _–Pregunto la mujer rubia

-¡¿Quién eres?! – Gritaron los mayores, empezaste a analizar la situación, una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes lo cual era poco común en Japón, estaba hablando inglés y Taiga había vivido en E.U.A unos años, puede ser que ella fuese lo mismo que Kate para ti.

-_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- _Dijo mientras se dirigía a la rubia.

-_¿Qué pasa? No es nada ¿No? – Le contesto._

_-¡Para empezar, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alex?!_-¿Alex? Habías escuchado ese nombre antes y Riko pareció comprender la situación.

-Parece que es la maestra de Kagami-kun – Te dijo un tanto más relajada.

-¡La maestra de Kagami!- Exclamo todo el equipo.

-_¡Ah!, ya se. ¡Son los compañeros de equipo de Taiga! Soy Alexandra García, un gusto_ conocerlos – Dijo sonriendo mientras el equipo la miraba un tanto sorprendidos, no, más bien muy sorprendidos.

-_¡Tu cállate y ponte los pantalones!_-Le grito Kagami mientras le tiraba unos pantalones blancos.

-_¡Rayos! ¿Así es como tratas a tu maestra?_-Exclamo, se colocó los pantalones y Riko le sirvió un café, mientras tú te reías interiormente.-_Gracias._

Riko le sonrió.

_-Eh, ah ¿Por qué…usted?_- Koga estaba tratando de comunicarse, dejando en claro que no le era fácil el idioma extranjero.

-_Oh, realmente no sabes hablar inglés ¿verdad? –_Dijo mientras tomaba la taza –Entonces Japonés está bien, aprendí un poco en la universidad y Taiga me enseño.

Al parecer los muchachos se alegraron.

-¡Aquí esta! –Exclamo Iduki, te volteaste a ver- Alexandra García, era una jugadora de la WNBA.

-_Entonces usted debe de conocer a Kate Schmidt ¿No? –_Le preguntaste, bebió un sorbo de su café y té observaba atentamente.

-_Sí, fue una de mis compañeras, me alegra saber que hay alguien que sepa hablar Inglés fluido.-_Dijo, te le acercaste un tanto más.

-(T/N), ten cuidado –Kagami te tomo del hombro, lo miraste guiñando un ojo.

-_¿De dónde eres? –_Te pregunto.

-_Realmente no soy de Japón, vengo de (País) y siempre me han facilitado los viajes debido a mi rapidez por aprender el idioma, es un placer conocer a una de las compañeras de Kate._

La rubia estaba acercando sus labios hacia a ti a lo cual colocaste tu mejilla.

-_Usted es como Kate me había dicho, pero en mi país saludamos con un beso en la mejilla._

-¿Por qué siguen hablando de manera que no entendemos nada? –Pregunto Hyuuga, decidiste hacerle caso o puede que entre en modo _Double Clutch_.

Luego de que el equipo se familiarizara con la maestra de Kagami, decidieron llevarla a ver algunos partidos de la Winter Cup y fue allí cuando te encontraste con viejos amigos.

-Si me disculpan, debo saludar a alguien – Dijiste levantándote de tu asiento para saludar al equipo de Shutoku y de paso al de Yosen.-Shintaro~ Shintaro~

El peliverde se volteo, pero te ignoro por completo como todo un tsundere pero su compañero derribo su estrategia.

-Shin-chan, te están llamando – Takao le dijo, fue entonces cuando te le acercaste y le diste un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

-No nos veíamos desde hace tiempo y no me saludas, ¿No te parece cruel? – Le regañaste.

-Según Oha-asa tu signo puede afectar realmente mi rendimiento – Dijo evitando el contacto visual.

-Eso no es cierto, escuche el horóscopo he incluso tengo la aplicación en mi teléfono, y no decía nada de eso –Le regañaste.

-Te descubrió, Shin-chan.- Le dijo Takao – Ah, disculpa, mi nombre es Takao Kazunari, mucho gusto.

-(T/A) (T/N)- Le contestaste estrechando su mano.- Solamente venía a desearles suerte en su partido.

-No la necesito, la suerte está siempre de mi lado - Te contesto, pero aun así le tomaste de la mano y le diste una sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en el peliverde.

-(*) Que la suerte este siempre de tu lado, Shintaro~ - Le dijiste – Pero si juegas contra Seirin, no me dejas alternativa.

Soltaste una risilla y te saliste de la cancha despidiéndote con la mano.

Fuiste a comprar algo que comer mientras mirabas el partido y te encontraste con el equipo de Yosen.

-¡Ah! ¡Atsushi! –Exclamaste cuando lo encontraste, fue entonces cuando te miraron un tanto extrañados, en especial el capitán.

-Ah~ (Apodo)cchin~ - Dijo perezosamente el gigante peli morado -¿Cómo te va~? ¿Tienes dulces~?

Sonreíste y entonces sacaste una caja de pocky de la bolsa que traías.

-Algo me dijo que te encontraría, Atsushi – Le entregaste la caja.

-¿Quieres un poco~? No me importa compartirlos contigo, (Apodo)cchin~ - Dijo mientras te ofrecía un poco de sus patatas fritas.

- Entonces, tomare una, Gracias Atsushi – Le dijiste sonriendo como siempre, ¿Por qué estar enojada con todos si el culpable fue Akashi?

-Es muy raro que Atsushi comparta sus dulces – Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos castaños te observaba – Lo siento por interrumpir, mi nombre es Himuro Tatsuya, un gusto conocerte.

-Debes ser el amigo de Taiga, un gusto- Dijiste estrechando su mano – Yo soy (T/A) (T/N)

-Ne~ (Apodo)cchin~ - Te dijo el gigante –Akacchin se enojó mucho contigo~

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo, Atsushi – Le contestaste, cruzando los brazos.

-No me gusta que los dos estéis enojados~ Akacchin debe de estar por aquí, trata de hablar con él.

Negaste con la cabeza, y miraste al peli morado, solías ser tan buenos amigos que no podías negarle nada, así que suspiraste derrotada.

-Bien, hablare con él, pero no porque quiera, sino porque tú me lo pides, Atsushi- Le dijiste mientras te dirigías con el equipo de Seirin.

-¿A dónde fuiste, (T/N)-san? – Te pregunto Kuroko al verte un tanto molesta.

-Iré a hablar con Akashi. – Le dijiste mientras le entregabas las bolsas –Déjame un poco de comida ¿Ok?

El peliceleste te observo un tanto acostumbrado ya que nunca se te daba bien pelearte con alguien porque inmediatamente ibas a hablarle y sonrió asintiendo ante tus palabras.

Estaba observando el partido de Midorima desde la parte más alta del gimnasio.

-Akashi- Lo llamaste.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar, además se nota que no has entrenado desde la última vez.- Te dijo, mirándote con desprecio.

-No vine para eso.- Le dijiste frunciendo el ceño – Seijuuro.

Te miro sorprendido, no lo habías llamado así desde aquel encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vuelves a mi como sumisa? – Una venita apareció en tu frente, realmente tenía el don de sacarte de quicio.

-Atsushi me obligo a venir – Le dijiste, el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Siguió mis órdenes, como siempre – Murmuro, ¡Caíste en su trampa!

-Entonces tú querías hablar conmigo. –Dijiste engreída.

El pelirrojo te arrincono contra la pared, pedirías ayuda pero la gente se encontraba viendo el partido y no te escucharían.

-Daiki te beso ¿no es así? –Pregunto mientras te miraba fijamente con sus ojos heterocromaticos, asentiste –Debes saber una cosa.

-¿Qué? – Dijiste tratando de salir de su embrujo.

-Tu boca me pertenece a mí –Dijo para después colocar sus labios contra los tuyos, coloco sus manos en tu cintura y mordió tu labio inferior, provocándote un gemido y así abrirse paso hacia tu boca, colocaste tus manos en su pecho en un intento desganado por zafarte ya que tus pulmones suplicaban por un poco de oxígeno y el sabiendo esto prolongo el beso, cuando se separaron él sonrió de manera satisfactoria y tu colocaste tu mano en tus labios – Espero jugar pronto contigo.

-Ese maldito hijo de…- Murmuraste entre dientes cuando tu celular emite el típico pitido de mensaje.

_Llegue a Japón, prepárate._

_Kate._

La hora del entrenamiento para derrotar a Akashi y así entrar en la zona había empezado.

**(*)**_Debes decidirte bien ya que si estás leyendo esto con tu mejor amiga y se lo recomiendas pero elegiste a tu otra mejor amiga, como se dice en mi país "quedara la escoba" XD *risa malvada* pero dejen en los reviews si prefieren que yo le ponga nombre._

**(*)**_Para las que vieron la película de "Los juegos del hambre" o han leído sus libros, Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado~ *estaban dando la película en la televisión cuando lo escribí, aun así son libres de ignorar mis tonterías._

**_Notas Finales del Capítulo :_**_Este capítulo quedo un poco más extenso debido a que me descargue música muy buena la cual me inspiro, bueno, espero que se familiaricen pronto con Kate ya que es una de los personajes importantes de la historia, más bien como una guía en la historia y es quien les ayudara a decidirse un poco, ¿Físicamente? , bueno imagínense a una Estadounidense como Alex pero de cabello rojizo caoba *con menos busto* de ojos azules, o en buen chileno, como una "gringa", aunque preferiría que ustedes me dijesen si la ven así o pueden dejar una sugerencia en los reviews. En cuanto a las rutas, algunas tienen el final donde pierdes contra Akashi y otras en cuando ganas, aunque puede haber un final Harem (Me dio la idea un Juego llamado "Ijiwaru my Master") o "Manage Trois" que sería un ¿Trio? Según tengo entendido, ejem, esperare sus reviews y PM con cualquier pregunta o consulta. _

**Saiko-Sawa**

**S-S**


End file.
